


解梦

by fantasybubble



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble





	解梦

‼️292929292929‼️  
的🚗

徐宁从虚幻的快感中醒来的时候，是早上6点整，他的闹铃准时响了起来。  
啊，果然又遗jing了。徐宁甚至都不用看床单，大概是什么狼狈的形状他能知道的一清二楚，要不是这个该死的闹铃，他说不定能再爽一会儿。  
“洛洛出来吃饭！”住在徐宁隔壁房间的任豪端着蒸好的蛋羹喊了一声。  
徐宁皱了皱眉，懒懒地应了一声，抱着床单走出了房间，浴室和餐厅不在一个方向，徐宁不紧不慢地打开洗衣机，把沾上了液体的床单丢了进去。洗漱完以后，他对着镜子开始调整脸上的表情，确定自己已经成为何洛洛了之后才进到餐厅里。  
“哇是蛋羹诶！谢谢哥哥！”徐宁尽量提高音调，这样的他看起来才比较没有攻击性，任豪才会一直对他毫无防备。

暖黄色的蛋羹让徐宁想起最近常出现在梦里的那件同色真丝睡衣，任豪雪白的身体被包裹在里面。他在梦里总是潮湿温热的，身上还冒着刚从浴室出来的水汽，腰带勾勒出他姣好的身形。徐宁抬起手圈住他的腰，拉近了他们之间的距离，任豪只是温和地笑着，无论徐宁做什么他都不会有异议，当徐宁解开睡衣腰带的时候，任豪摩挲着徐宁的胳膊微笑着一言不发，接着徐宁把手伸进了睡衣里，缓缓揉捏着任豪丰满的双ru，手指从ru房滑向ru晕，在粉紫色的ru头周围画着圈儿。任豪闭起了双眼，跪在徐宁的身边急促呼吸着，原本柔软的ru头变得坚挺了起来，他轻声唤着：“洛...洛洛...”  
徐宁在这个时候急着卸下何洛洛的身份，做回徐宁自己，他不喜欢任豪叫他洛洛，所以他用命令的方式对任豪说：“不要叫我洛洛，叫我的名字。”  
“...啊...什么？”  
“你知道的。”  
徐宁不满地在任豪腰上掐了一下，他就是个幼稚的人，何洛洛是乖巧的，可徐宁不是，既然任豪是他喜欢的人，他自然不会有所保留，肆意地对待他喜欢的人才好。  
“哥哥，来叫叫我的名字嘛。”徐宁抓着任豪的手伸进了自己的裤裆，脸却探向了任豪白花花的胸脯肉里使劲嗅着，牛奶味的沐浴乳香气还在任豪细致的皮肤上留有余香。  
“为什么哥哥的胸这么软？像奶黄包一样，不知道尝起来会不会是甜的。”徐宁知道任豪不会回答他，便更加嚣张地讲这些话，说完倒还真的在任豪的胸前轻轻啃咬着，“果然是甜的，哥哥你说我是不是很聪明？”

任豪扶着徐宁的肩膀喘着气，对于徐宁这样扮猪吃老虎的行为似乎不太满意，可他也不气恼，只随着徐宁在他身上摸索。终于，当徐宁的手摸到后穴洞口的时候，任豪忍不住呻吟了出来，小孩子还没有什么经验，徐宁还没等润滑好就急着把手指探进去。  
“一宁...啊...你慢一点...”任豪岔开腿坐在徐宁身上，丰满柔软的臀瓣忽然压在徐宁大腿上，下半身赤裸的时候互相亲密触碰真的有很强烈的羞耻感，任豪咬着下嘴唇对自己的不矜持感到懊恼。  
任豪的身体已经开始变得软绵绵，脸颊透着潮红，额间还有细细密密的汗珠，徐宁爱极了他这副柔弱模样。任豪平时就是个没脾气的，无论是谁都几乎有求必应，他对所有人都好，自然对徐宁也好。可徐宁不满意，他想做任豪心里做特别的那个人。何洛洛的存在就是让大家都格外怜爱他心疼他，偏偏遇到不温不火的慢性子任豪做和他共处一室的人，既然何洛洛不能做任豪特别的那个人，那么徐一宁难道还不可以吗？

徐宁把任豪调了个个儿，指着已经胀痛的小徐宁说：“我给哥哥准备的大香肠，哥哥尝尝？”说完便又往任豪的花里塞进两根手指，小穴已经被搅得一塌糊涂，晶亮的液体顺着徐宁不停抽插得手指带出穴口。任豪握着小徐宁，伸出舌尖开始上上下下地舔弄着，然后便张开嘴用高于体温的口腔包住了小徐宁的2/3，一下一下地套弄起来。徐宁没受过这样的刺激，为了忍住she的冲动他不得不加快了手上抽插任豪小穴的速度转移注意力，还不忘调侃任豪身体娇软给自己撑场子。  
“这边有个小突起，这是哥哥的的g点吗？”徐宁刮挠着那粒凸起明知故问，而任豪却因为口里喊着徐宁的那根说不出话来，只有悦耳的呻吟声从齿缝间不慎流出。在徐宁不停使坏地揉弄g点的时候，任豪在呜咽声中泄了出来，徐宁也she在了任豪光滑的背上。

梦到这里就结束了，徐宁还在餐桌上回味这几天几乎相同的梦。任豪坐在他身边，穿着一件奶白色的卫衣，轻声问徐宁：“怎么了洛洛？不好吃吗？”  
徐宁这才回过神来，看着那件宽大卫衣都藏不住的任豪的胸部，摇了摇头说没事。

“今晚或许要找哥哥给我解梦了。”徐宁在心里打好了算盘。


End file.
